The Looking Glass
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: A strange new girl with no memories of her life except for her name is found by the host club. She has a role to play and if she doesn't remember it soon, someone will have to fill that role for her. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Me: I don't really have anything to say for now. So I won't really have any Author Notes for this story unless I get a sudden inspiration. **

**DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND ANY RELATED ITEMS!!! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!!!!**

**Summary: A strange new girl with no memories of her life except for her name is found by the host club. She has a role to play and if she doesn't remember it soon, someone will have to fill that role for her. Rated T.**

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

» Τ ђ ε –Ł σ σ κ ι η ġ–Ġ ι α ѕ ѕ«

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

ρ Я σ ι σ ġ υ є

I'm falling. Into the darkness that surrounds me. No one can hear me scream from this abyss. My heart races faster, faster, faster until it feels as if it is going to explode. I open my eyes slightly and look down towards the body of water below me. I penetrate the surface and I take a sudden intake of breath. Air fills my lungs and I know that something is wrong.

My eyes snap open and the sudden white light causes me to blink. I soon adjust my eyes and everything is clear. Above me is a boy. His short umber hair fell in front of his eyes that were of the same color. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared absently around. I was in a corridor of a kind. The ceiling was high and one side of it was open and led into a courtyard. The walls were the color of fade yellow roses. I pushed myself up and tried to stand but my legs wouldn't hold me weight. I stumbled and the boy caught me. His words were slowly coming clearer.

"Are you ~~~~ I'll go ~~~ help!"

He set me down on the floor and ran off down the corridor into a room. Moments later, he came back with others. One with lemon colored hair and eyes as purple as iris' knelt down next to me.

"Hello. ~~~ Tamaki. What ~~~~~ name? ~~ are ~~?" Is he trying to ask my name?

I opened my mouth and said, "I think. I think my name is Alice."

**Me: Please review. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

» Τ ђ ε –Ł σ σ κ ι η ġ–Ġ ι α ѕ ѕ«

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

С ћ α ρ т є Я―О η ε

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Tamaki POV

She opened her mouth and said, "I think. I think my name is Alice."

I smiled and offered her my hand. I pulled her up and she stood unsteadily with the twins behind her just in case she fell.

"So Miss Alice, what are you doing here at Ouran?" I asked her in the same tone I used for the clubs customers.

Her eyes stared at me in a strange, almost in an empty hollow way. She looked to be about Haruhi and the twins' age. Her hair was dark and went down her back and her eyes were a dark cobalt blue. She was wearing a dress that was the same color as her eyes that came down to above her ankles, that was tied with a ribbon in the back and she was wearing a pair of black high heel boots. On her pale neck was a velvet choker with a jewel that pressed against her chest. On her hands were lace gloves and an ornament placed in her hair. She looked like she stepped out of the early 20th century.

"I don't know," she said quietly. She looked around at the rest of us, unsure of what to do. She took a step towards Haruhi and suddenly fell into a crumpled mess. Kyoya knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Tamaki, she's freezing," he said, calm as always. "Mori?" he spoke again. Mori picked her up and we walked back to the club room. He laid her on one of the many couches and we waited until she awoke.

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Alice POV

Something's chasing me, calling out my name. "Alice, come back to us!!! Alice!!"

I keep running, but I'm not getting any farther away. "Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

"Alice." The voice came from nowhere and everywhere. It sounded so familiar and I had a sudden vision of purple fur and a floating smile. A light appeared in front of me, distant at first, but as I ran closer and closer, its warmth went through me. As I ran through, I blinked and the next thing I saw was a pink rabbit. I blinked a couple of times and screamed.

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Tamaki POV

"Alice-chan! Alice-chan! Don't panic! It's just Usa-chan!" Hunny-senpai quickly said as Alice yelped. Alice calmed down pretty quickly as she realized that the thing that scared her was just a pink stuffed rabbit. She sat up straight and looked around at each us, as if she was analyzing what made us tick.

I opened my mouth to ask her a question, but she spoke before I could. "Who are you guys?"

I pointed towards everyone, saying, "These are the first years Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I am Tamaki Suoh and that is Kyoya Otori and we are second years. The people right there are the third years, Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninokuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka."

"Okay. I think I got it," Alice said as she looked us over once more.

"Can we ask you some questions now, Alice?" Haruhi asked her.

"Uh, okay, Haruhi?" she said.

"That's right." Haruhi gave her natural type host smile and my heart fluttered as it always does when she's adorable. I cleared my throat and said, "So Alice. What are you doing here at Ouran. You don't look like a student here."

"I don't think I am. I don't really remember anything except for my name. The first thing I remember after I woke up was looking up at his face." She pointed towards Haruhi, thinking that she was really a guy like most of the school does.

"That's strange. You don't even remember how you got into the school's corridor?" Kyoya asked as he was writing down everything she was saying about herself.

"Not at all, everything is like a blank slate to me. Except for the dreams."

"Dreams?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm always falling into a dark abyss or I'm running from some unseen force calling my name." She looked down at her boots as she talked.

Kyoya spoke up and said, "They say that if you are falling in a dream that symbolizes that something in your life in unstable and if you are running from something, then that means that you are trying to avoid something."

I looked at between her and Kyoya for a few seconds and raised my fist, saying, "Let's not talk of this anymore!!! The main question is where is she going to live?"

Haruhi raised her hand and said, "Due to my living situation as a 'commoner', I don't have the space needed to let another person live in my apartment."

Everyone else shook their heads and mumbled that they couldn't. I sighed and said, "Then I guess that she can come to the 2nd mansion with me."

**Me: So I have a link on my profile that is supposed to be what Alice's dress look like. It may not work, so you can also copy and paste it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

» Τ ђ ε –Ł σ σ κ ι η ġ–Ġ ι α ѕ ѕ«

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

С ћ α ρ т є Я― Τ ω σ

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Haruhi POV

Alice. Such a strange girl. Tamaki-senpai seems to take a liking to her. She seems nice enough, but I'm not too fond of her. She's too innocent, too pure, and too perfect. Her appearance is like when the Host club found out I was a girl. They all flock around her, are concerned about her. Tamaki is taking a great liking to her. It's making me jealous. I'm not too sure why. I think of everyone in the host club as brothers. It made me really unsettling that Alice is going to be staying with Tamaki at the second mansion.

Tamaki POV

"Come on Alice!" I yelled to her in a sing-song way as we approached the front door of the second mansion. She walked nervously out of the car and up to the front door. Hikaru and Kaoru toned down her outfit from its old English style to something more modern. She was wearing a simple black, pleated skirt and a white blouse. Her long hair was pulled back by a few barrettes. She's almost as pretty as Haruhi! My face suddenly turned bright red as I thought of all the times Haruhi was so pretty; the blue dress from that blasted twin and her date, the ball and the white dress, her in a swimsuit. Alice must have seen my embarrassment and asked, "Tamaki-sama is something the matter?"

"No, no. It's nothing. Just," I said. "Remembering something."

"Oh, okay, Tamaki-sama," she quietly said.

"You don't have to call me Tamaki-sama. You can just call me Tamaki or even just Suoh," I politely said.

"O-okay, Ta-ma-ki," she pronounced every syllable carefully. She's so cute!!!

"Let's go inside then," I smiled sweetly.

I pushed open the doors and was instantly greeted by the countless servants and, of course, Shima.

"Welcome home, young Master," Shima said. "And who might this be?" She looked around me and was looking at little Alice.

"This is Alice. She needs a place to stay for a while, so I offered to let her stay in one of the spare bedrooms," I answer her.

"Very well, young Master. Your Grandmother will need to be notified of her presence," she said.

I sighed. Its' not like I don't like my Grandmother, it's just that she won't accept me no matter what I do. This will just be another reason for her to not let me into the main house.

Alice peaked around at Shima from behind me. I said, "Ah, Alice, this is Shima. She is the one who is in charge of my up-bring into the main house of the Suoh family."

Alice looked between me and Shima for a minute or so when an astonished look crossed her face. She started to bow numerous times, while saying, "It's so nice to meet you. Please take care of me while I am staying here!" Wow! Even though she looked like she came from Europe, she has such good Japanese etiquette.

"Well, then. I'll show her to the second floor bedroom next to my own," I said, leading her away from Shima. "And don't worry about any bags, because she doesn't have any!"

I lead Alice up the stairs and said to her, "I'll have Haruhi take you shopping later for some clothes that will fit in better than what you had."

"Ah, Okay," she replied. I lead her sown the hallways until we came to the bedroom that was located next to my own."My room is the one to the right of this room. If you need anything at just come over to mine," I said to her. "But for now, I'll just call Haruhi to have her take you shopping for clothes. You can sit in here until then." I gestured to my own room. I opened the door and she walked in. She sat on the bed and patiently waited, looking around my room in the process.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka, speaking."

"Hello Haruhi! I need a favor to ask you!"

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai, what do you need?"

"I need you to take Alice shopping for clothes. I'll pay for anything that you both buy."

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Okay, I'll come and get you in about 5 minutes."

"See ya then. Good bye, Tamaki-senpai'

"Bye."

I put my phone back into my pocket and turned towards Alice, who was still admiring my room.

"Alice, in about 5 minutes we're going to meet up with Haruhi so that she can take to shopping," I said, switching into Host mode.

Haruhi POV

"Bye."

I hung up on Tamaki and placed the phone the twins gave me on the table in front of me. I stood up and headed towards my closet. I opened it.

"Since Alice doesn't know I'm a girl yet, should I dress like I normally do or more manly?" I said out loud. I decide on more normal clothes and took out my cut off jeans, white blouse and pink tank top. I quickly changed and went to the front door to grab my side bag and sneakers. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it, seeing Alice and Tamaki.

"Hey there Haruhi. I see you're revealing your true identity to Alice now," Tamaki said, fake tears coming to his eyes. Alice's eyes widened a bit and she exclaimed, "You're a girl?"

I chucked and said, "Guess the secrets out now. Just don't go telling anyone at Ouran, 'kay?"

Alice nodded rapidly and mumbled, "Yes, of course I will not tell anyone. But Haruhi-sama, who knows you're secret besides Tamaki and myself?"

"Just everyone in the Host club and a select few tha you're probably meet anyway," Tamaki said. "Ready to go Haruhi?"

"Yeah, let's go," I fake a smile.

**Me: Oooooo!! Haruhi seams jealous!**

**Haruhi: No, I'm not!!**

**Me: You can say that but I am the mastermind behind this plot line! I can make you jealous if I want! Mwahahahahahaha!!**

**Tamaki: Really? Jealous? **

**Me: I have a question!! Did you know that cats have very sharp claws and that they hurt if you're scratched at the right spot?**

**Tamaki: Really? And where is that?**

**Me: Right at the wrist! Hurts like hell! And bleeds a lot too!**

**Tamaki: If you readers want Sammy's cat to behave itself, please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

» Τ ђ ε –Ł σ σ κ ι η ġ–Ġ ι α ѕ ѕ«

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

С ћ α ρ т є Я― Τ ħ Я ε ε

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Alice POV

"This is pretty cheap," Haruhi-sama said, looking at the price tag on the shirt she was holding.

"Oh, daughter! Do not fret about money! The Suoh family will pay for it all!" Tamaki exclaimed, obviously excited about shopping with her.

"Well, if you're paying we're still going cheap. I don't want to be indebted to the club anymore than I already am," she sighed.

Tamaki started to weep dramatically and was drawing attention from the other customers.

I quickly moved to another rack of shirts and pulled the first one that caught my eye.

"Ta-Tamaki! Ha-Haruhi-sama! How about this one?" I shoved the shirt between them, forcing them to stop and stare at it.

"That is pretty cute," Haruhi-sama pulled the skirt and looked at the pattern on the front. I looked as well. It was a light blue and had a criss-cross pattern along one side. The same pattern was on the bottom edge of it as well. The sleeves were short and had the same pattern along the edges.

Tamaki suddenly turned bright red.

"Are you okay, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi-sama asked, looking slightly concerned.

Tamaki POV

"Are you okay, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked. She looked so cute when she is concerned!

I turned to block my heated face form view and said, "Everything is all right, daughter. I'm just hungry and feeling flushed from this heat."  
"Well, I guess we could go get something to eat," she said. "Alice and I just have to try on these clothes and then we'd be done. Can you hang outside for that long?"

I mock saluted her and said, "Yessum!" I decide to wait outside the store so as not to intrude upon Alice and Haruhi. I leaned against the wall outside the store and stared at the shops and shoppers around me. I spotted a bookstore and glided over to it. I looked up and down all these different aisles. I spotted a classic and picked it up, running my hand over the cover.

"Maybe Alice would like this?" I muttered out loud. "After all, she shares a common name with the girl in it." The cover was simple. A picture of a blonde girl sitting under an oak tree. The title was above the tree. _Alice in Wonderland. _Acting on an impulse, I bought it and exited the bookstore. There stood Alice and Haruhi, in front of the shop they just came from, looking around, probably for me. I walked quickly towards them and held out the book to Alice.

"Here you go. Some entertainment. I thought that you would like it."

Alice took it in her hands and caressed it, like it was the only gift she had ever received. Which it probably was, considering her lack of past. "Thank you, Tamaki."

"Tamaki-senpai, do you still want to get something to eat?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm fine now. Maybe it was just the commoners store making me all flustered."

I saw Haruhi sigh as I once again said something in-directly mean about commoners.

"Let's just go home. Haruhi, we can give you a ride."

"Fine, I need to do errands anyway. Need to do stuff at home while dad's at work."

Alice POV

After Tamaki and I dropped Haruhi-sama off at her own house, we continued on to Tamaki's home. When we reached it, Tamaki opened the front doors to the building and announced, "We're home after a wonderful day with Haruhi!"

"Hey there, Boss."

Tamaki instantly froze and it seemed like all the color was drained from him. Inside the main room, were the twins from yesterday. Hiraku-sama and Kaito-sama, I think.

"Hey there, Alice."

"What were you-"

"-doing with Haruhi?"

I sorta panicked for a minute because I didn't know if I knew there right names. "Um, uh, Tamaki and Haruhi-sama and I went to, we went to . . . what was it called?"

"My dear, Alice, it was called a clothing store. What I went to was called a bookstore."

"Boss!"

"You! In a-"

"Bookstore!"

Tamaki became an angry shade and started to yell at the pair of twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You mischievous twins!" That's their names! Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama, not Hiraku-sama and Kaito-sama

The twins looked past Tamaki and one of them said, "Hey there Alice. How are you?"

"I am good, Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama. Thank you for asking me."

The twins exchanged a look and asked, simultaneously, "Do you want to play a game, Alice?"

"Sure. A game would be fun!" I said, a smile coming to my lips.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game!" If you win, we'll give you a prize!"

I looked between the two and pointed to the one on the left and said, "This one is Kaoru-sama and the other one is Hikaru-sama."

""You got it right! Only Haruhi has done that so far! And your prize is-" They both leaned in on either side of me and pressed their lips against each cheek.

It was then that Tamaki began to freak out, calling Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama 'perverts' and that they were defiling a innocent young girl with their vulgar.

Hikaru POV

"You pervert devils! Why would you dare implant a seed of your destructive nature upon this pure and innocent young girl with your vulgar methods!" Boss yelled at us right after we planted a kiss on Alice's fair cheeks.

Kaoru and I held in a snicker as the Boss yelled at us with a large vocabulary that quickly changed into nonsense. I heard a thud and turned to see Alice lying unconscious on the carpeted floor. Before you could say 'Mitarashi Dangos', Kaoru and I were by her side and the Boss was calling down his servants for help.

"Alice!" I called, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Alice!" Kaoru said, shaking her other shoulder. He looked so adorable as he did it, I wanna just lean closer to him and –

I shook my head. I can't be thinking about his type of thing now. Focus on Alice, Hikaru, focus.

"Boss, what's wrong with her?!" Kaoru asked his voice concerned.

The Boss looked at us, his brows knitted together. "I don't know you two. I seriously don't know."

Alice POV

I giggled as I watched Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama pester Tamaki. His reactions were very amusing and nostalgic, as if I had seen them before. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at them again. My laughter stopped short in my throat as Tamaki, Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama disappeared right before my eyes. In their place were three figures, all sitting at a long table, eating biscuits and drinking tea. The tallest was the only human among them. He had a wild look in his eyes and his clothing was equally strange. He was wearing a green suit unlike anything I saw when I went to the department store with Tamaki and Haruhi-sama. It looked old and frayed and he was wearing a tall green top hat with strange ornaments on the brim. His hair was golden like sunshine and his eyes were a wild lilac. The other two figures weren't even human. One was a hare with light yellow, almost creamish fur, and was wearing a tattered red suit. His eyes were caramel brown and wild as well. The last person was tiny mouse with dark black fur and was sleeping next to a teapot. I walked to the table slowly and cleared my throat, saying, "Excuse me sirs. Do you know where Tamaki went?"

The hare and the man looked up from their tea and suddenly their expressions changed from something close to depression to pure excitement.

"Alice, you came back!" the man yelled, excitement showing through his strange accent.

"Back? Back to where?" I said, my voice timid.

"Back to ---- of course!" he said.

"What did you say?" His voice muffled out at the word, he said it but I couldn't hear it.

"Alice, listen close. You must return here soon, or else you'll never return to your real home and someone close to you will leave forever," he said, his voice becoming serious.

"What do you mean sir? Who are you?" All the colors around me blurred together until only a bright light was in front of me.

"Wake up, Alice," the man said. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!!" The voice changed and I blinked, someone different appearing right in front of my eyes.

His expressions soften and he said, "Alice. Thank God you're okay."

"Mad . . . Hatter?" I asked, my voice weak and my vision blurred.

"No, shh, shh. It's me Tamaki," he said. That was the last thing I heard before I was overcame with drossiness and my conscience faded to black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Um, hi there. I'm, uh, back! I'm not going to upload or start anything else until I finish this one! And that's sorta what I'm going to do with the rest of mine until they're all done! Um, uh . . . I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HURT ME FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!**

**Italy: Ve~ Why is Big Sister Sam crying, Germany?**

**Germany: Uh, no reason, no reason at all Italy. She's just behind in her work.**

**Italy: Oh~ *pats Sammy on back* It's going to be okay Sammy! I'll make you pasta!**

**Me: *sniff* Really?**

**Italy: *nods head***

**Me: YAY!**

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

» Τ ђ ε –Ł σ σ κ ι η ġ–Ġ ι α ѕ ѕ«

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o

С ћ α ρ т є Я― ϝ σ û Я

o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― o ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―o

Tamaki POV

After Alice had blacked out when those devilish twins were here, they helped her to her room and left, asking me to inform them if anything happened. I left Alice alone in her room, but with the door open in case something else had happened. It's been a good few hours since I left her, so I snuck from my room and peered around the doorframe into hers. The blinking lights of the digital alarm clock notified me that it was about 10:40ish and I looked upon the still form of Alice on top of the bed. I smiled slightly as I quietly across the carpeted floor. Her chest fell up and down with the slow rhythm of her breathing. She was still fully dressed and the book I purchased for her was open, but face door besides her.

I reached for it soundlessly and looked at the page she was on.

_The Cat only grinned when it saw Alice. It looked good-natured, she thought: still it had very long claws and a great many teeth, so she felt that it ought to be treated with respect._

"_Cheshire-Puss, she began, rather timidly, as she did not know at all whether it would like the name: however, it only grinned a little wider._

A smile made its way to my lips and I took the blanket at the foot of the bed and slipped it over her. Her smooth forehead creased over so slightly at the new layer above her but it disappeared quickly and was replaced by a more relaxed-looking appearance. I turned off her over head light as I when to the door and whispered quietly to myself, "Good night, my dear Alice."

Alice POV

My eyes were dropping as I stared at the inked words within the book Tamaki gave me. Before I knew it, my vision was black and I realized that I must have fallen asleep. But why am I still thinking? Everything got brighter and suddenly there was another person by me. I couldn't see their face, but it looked familiar; from what I could see, the person was maybe my height, short hair like a boy and was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and long pants.

"H-hello? Who's there?" I asked loudly, my voice faltering for a second. The figures appearance became a little sharper as it seemed to notice me for the first time. Its short hair was brown and their eyes as well. I couldn't see the rest of its face, so I could be sure who it was.

"A-Alice? Is that you?" A girl voice.

"Haruhi-sama? Why are you here? Or are you even Haruhi-sama?"

"Yeah, it's me. I don't know. I think I'm just dreaming right now but then why are you here?"

"Well, I fell asleep and here I am!"

We stared at each for a few minutes until the silence was broken by another voice, belong to neither of us.

"Here you are, you say? But where is here, you must be thinking?"

I blinked and looked around but saw nothing but black and Haruhi-sama. But she was growing darker and fainter. And before I knew it, she was gone, probably awakening from this place and finding herself at her home.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Who indeed? But am I really here? I could very well be over there or around the bend or even in your head."

"Stop talking riddles and come out and say it already!"

"Now now, little Alice. Or maybe you're big Alice since you've grown some? I wonder."

The voice paused.

"Okay then, big Alice, you shouldn't treat friends that way ~ especially if they have come to take you home~."

"Ho-home?" I stiffened. "But I like it with Tamaki and the others. Sure, I haven't even been here for a day but they're all so nice to me."

I could almost hear the laziness in the disembodied voice when it said, "I guess you could stay for a bit longer if you really think about. But if you think about it too much, then you'll never be able to return~! So, remember big Alice, to not think too much!"

And that's when my eyes flew open to the sound of a quiet voice, barely above a whisper, saying. "Good night, my dear Alice."

I stirred a bit and looked around to discover myself back in the world of reality, where no weird creatures tell him odd things. I blinked sleepily and laid my head back down, at another attempt of sleep, without the strange visitors.

3rd Person POV

The next morning came quickly and just as Tamaki was running down the stairwell on his way to school, did he actually start to think about what Alice would do for the day until the school day was finally over.

"I guess I could always bring her to school and then have her hang out in the club room till it opens," he mumbled to himself as he adjusted his tie straighter.

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice was already at the bottom, her dark buttoned-up blouse clinging snugly to her thin form. He could see the curves her hips made and her long, graceful legs as she moved towards him in long strides. For the millionth time in two days, his face turned red and he turned away to hid it.

'Get a hold of yourself, Tamaki!' he mentally shouted at himself. 'She'll be living in your house for a while, so you'll have to get used to it!'

He coughed slightly into his hand and turned to face Alice, a huge grin on his face. "How are you today Alice?"

She nodded her head and said, with a slight blush, "I'm fine Tamaki. So you're going to school today?" They both avoided eye-contact with each other, as if some horribly embarrassing event had happened the night before.

"Yeah, but I have a plan for you!" he brightly said. Alice finally turned her face up to his and Tamaki could see that her cheeks were tinted pink.

"You can come with me! But," he faltered. "You'll have to stay in our club room until our actual meeting later. You think you can handle being alone for so long?" His lilac eyes gazed into her cobalt blue ones for the longest time until she finally closed them, smile and said that she didn't mind.

School had finally ended and the members of the Host club had gathered in the 3rd music room, but no one was really paying much attention to their planning for their next big event. They were all focused on Alice, worrying about her fainting episode yesterday. Everyone except for Haruhi and Kyoya, that is.

"How are you doing today, Haruhi," Kyoya asked his tone cold as usual.

Haruhi had her eyes closed and was massaging her temples with her hands. She replied, "Fine, I guess. I just have this headache that won't go away."

She opened an eye slowing and could have sworn she saw a small smile on the Shadow Kings face. But by the next moment, it was gone and Kyoya was looking down at her.

Haruhi POV

I blinked as the smile disappeared from Kyoya-sempai's mouth.

"Are you sure that's all? Usually, that idiot president of ours would be fawning over you," he said. "Are you sure you're not jealous of his new center of attention?" His words cut like little daggers into me and I stiffened slightly. My face grew hot and I looked down in order to hide my hair with my bangs.

"No. Not at all!" I harshly replied back. "What makes you think that?"

That's when I saw him smile for sure. But it wasn't his 'you own me something' or 'cruel bastard' smile. It was a real, genuine smile.

"Do you care for that idiot?" he asked quietly. "Because if you do, then you're going to break several of their hearts."

O just couldn't take his interrogation anymore! I turned towards the door, grabbed my jacket and school bag from the couch and yelled to the rest of those dotting idiots, "I'm going home!"

I ran to the door opened it and slammed it shut

Kyoya POV

"Do you care for that idiot?" I asked Haruhi quietly. "Because if you do, then you're going to break several of their hearts."

And that's when I think I pushed her over her limit. I've never seen her this mad before. I wasn't paying attention everyone's attention was directed at her as she stormed away. Our idiot president finally paid attention to his 'little girl' and ran after her saying something along the lines of, "Come back, daughter! I'm sure Momma didn't mean whatever he said!"

The words trickled from my lips before I could even register that thought. I quietly said, "Including mine."

**Me: Aaaand Chapter end! I seriously have nothing panned for this story except for the big details. Nothing minor little Kyoya's crush on precious Haruhi. That just kinda happened. And it's in my head canon that all of the host club members have some sort of crush on their only female members. Some more than others. **

**Italy: Ah~ Love is such a cute thing~! Right Germany?**

**Germany: A-ah! O-of course!**

**Italy: Ve~ What's the matter Germany?**

**Germany: Nothing. Nothing at all!**

**Italy: Oh~ Okay! Please review so that Big Sister Sam will update more!**


End file.
